mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mattias Nilsson
Mattias Nilsson is an ex-ExOps operative and former member of Sweden's Elite Arctic Rangers and The Swedish Navy. He is also well known for his almost fetishistic use of high explosives. History Mattias has served in conflicts around the world. The so far known ones are Kosovo where he worked alongside Josef, North Korea, Montenegro, East Timor, Senegal alongside fellow mercenary Blanco and most recently Venezuela. Personality ]] Mattias can be summarized as a "wild man." Rowdy, boisterous and an adrenaline junkie he finds his work as a mercenary allows him to operate independently of those who may disapprove of his actions, his employers typically only concerned with results. It is, at its core, his way of being paid for doing what he loves. Though volatile, he is not sadistic or psychotic. He does not take pleasure from the deadly results of his destructive impulses, though he is not unaware of them either, accepting their inevitability. He is also possessed of a dry, sarcastic wit, delivering his lines with a deadpan tone. The characteristic that has given him the most fame is his frequent use of high-grade explosives for even the smallest problems and his tendency to not only defeat, but utterly destroy his enemies. Even those familiar with his reputation are shocked by his penchant for explosive violence. He does however have a 'soft' side; loyal to those he considers friends and willing to stand up to a threat to defend them. He also has a soft side for the little guy, just trying to get by. He cares little about who employs him or why, only that it allows him to exercise his love of explosives and destruction. A phrase used many times by Mattias is "Why can't EVERYTHING be rocket propelled?" According to the Mercenaries 2: World in Flames ''website, Mattias' favorite form of music is Swedish death metal, a genre that is characteristic of his own aggressive, violent and rebellious nature. Some of Mattias' favorite songs are: *Slayer – "Angel of Death" *In flames – "F®iend" *The Haunted – "The World Burns" *Meshuggah – "Future Breed Machine" *Refused – "New Noise " A recurring joke throughout the series is Mattias knowing nothing about babysitting. In ''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction during the AN contract where you need to drive a GSRN reporter to various sites, Fiona asks Mattias "Up for a little babysitting?" to which Mattias obliviously replies "What the hell is babysitting?". Also in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames during the UP contract that involves transporting an executive Fiona again refers to baby-sitting, this time Mattias confusingly responding with "Why would anyone sit on a baby?" Skills Mattias' time in the Arctic Rangers has made him extremely athletic, capable of running, sprinting, and swimming for long distances. He is also physically strong and coordinated, able to knock out or even kill enemy combatants with one bash from whatever weapon he's holding. His time in the Swedish biker gang has made him an expert in driving motorcycles, and his criminal career has trained him in carjacking and evasive driving. His stint in various Private Military Companies has given him experience with nearly all modern small arms and military craft, including helicopters, gunships, maritime assault craft, and tanks. He is also very adept at using air strikes, including beacon, radio homing, and satellite coordinated munitions. He is fluent in Russian, Swedish and English. ''Playground of Destruction'' *Faster running speed *Fluent in English, Swedish and Russian ''World in Flames'' *Increased health regeneration *Fluent in English, Swedish and Russian Trivia *Nilsson's skill in speaking fluent Russian was beneficial in the first Mercenaries game, but is not at all useful in the second game as there are no native Russian speaking characters. This also applies to Chris Jacobs's ability to speak fluent Korean. *He was the mercenary featured in the "Oh No You Didn't" commercial. *He was the first character to ever be revealed back in 2004 in the first gameplay video released for Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. *Mattias appears to be the series' "poster boy," as he is featured on the covers of the games and appears in the trailers more prominently than anyone else. **He was also the first ever playable character throughout the series as he appeared during the demo version of Mercenaries Playground of Destruction. *Mattias' character design for Mercenaries 2 bears an uncanny resemblance to the "Techno Viking" internet meme. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, when Mattias changes to the Misha costume using a cheat, he is usually heard saying "time for Ragnarök!". Ragnarök was a major event in Norse Mythology that would end in a great battle with the destruction of the Gods. Norse Mythology could be one of Mattias' inspirations for his destructive and adrenaline-fueled nature. Memorable Quotes Image Gallery Mattias.jpg|Mattias as he appears in Mercs 1 Mattiasnilsson2.png|''Mercs 2'' concept Mattiasnilsson.png|''Mercs 2'' concept Mattiasnilssonconcept.png|''Mercs 2'' concept art Mattiassuit.png|Mattias' "Suit" costume in Mercs 2 Mattias_Nilsson_front_view_second_costume.jpg|Mattias Nilsson's second costume in Mercenaries 1 Related Pages *Jennifer Mui *Christopher "Chris" Jacobs Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries